Snow Halation
by Kuma Tulen
Summary: Dua orang yang mengungkapkan perasaan mereka masing-masing di tengah dinginnya cuaca dan salju yang berjatuhan dengan pelan/one-shot/KantaiRanbu Fict/YamanKongou/AU!/genre di dalam/bad summary/penyuntingan fict atau summary bisa saja terjadi/Enjoy the fict


**(A/N : YO MINNA-SAMA! Kanda hadir dengan membawa fic di fandom KantaiRanbu dan ini adalah fic pertama di fandom ini *lambai2* Pas pertama kali main KanColle dan TouRabu, Kanda langsung jatuh hati dengan pair YamanKongou. Mungkin dari kalian bilang pair ini gak cocok, tapi selera berbeda-beda 'w')a Ah, dari pada banyak omong, langsung aja kita menuju cerita di bawah ini. Oh satu lagi, ini bukan _song fict_. _Saa,_ _Douzo!)_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Snow Halation**

 **CrossFict : KanColle x TouRabu**

 **Pair : YamanKongou**

 **Genre : romance/fluffy/bit of humor**

 **Disclaimer : KanColle © Kadokawa Game and DMM**

 **TouRabu © Nitroplus and DMM**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Udara kering berhembus membelai wajah juga tubuh pria jangkung surai pirang, ia merinding singkat, lalu mengeratkan syal merahnya. Kedua tangan seraya ia gosokkan bersamaan, dan dimasukkan lagi ke dalam saku mantel. Salju turun perlahan, setitik demi setitik di setiap ruang yang ada. Bahkan butirnya sempat jatuh ke kepalanya, sungguh menyebalkan kira batin pria itu.

Kini jam menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh malam, dan gadis yang dia tunggu masih belum hadir di hadapannya. Si surai pirang menghela nafas kesal, menunggu di depan toko bukanlah hal yang baik. Apalagi di musim dingin seperti ini. Harusnya sepakat untuk bertemu di tempat yang sedikit hangat, bukan di tempat terbuka seperti ini.

"Hei, Yaman!" si pria menoleh ke sumber suara. Tampak gadis surai coklat melambai-lambai sembari berlari menujunya. Setibanya gadis itu, si penunggu memukul kepalanya hingga si gadis mengerang sakit.

"Lama. Sangat lama. Aku bisa mati kedinginan hanya menunggumu, tahu." celoteh si pria. Gadis itu menggembungkan pipinya.

"Salahkan Kak Haruna yang tadi sempat membuatku repot. Gzz, _shit_ —Ouch! _Hei, what are you doing_?!" Lagi-lagi si pria memukul kepalanya.

"Jaga bicaramu. Kita berada di kawasan umum."

Yamanbagiri Kunihiro begitu taat peraturan. Satsuki Kongou bertindak bebas, mengabaikan peraturan. Begitulah kira-kira sifat kebalikan dua orang beda jenis ini yang notabe persahabatan aneh yang pernah ada (sebuah julukkan dari orang terdekat mereka)

Yamanbagiri itu dingin, taat, cuek, pintar, dan cerewet jika ada seseorang yang tidak taat peraturan. Habis sudah orang tersebut, dihujani kata-kata tajam nan nyelekit dari sang orang teladan itu. Sedangkan Kongou ambisius, eksplosif, penuh semangat, berisik, dan tidak terlalu pandai. Mungkin tumpukan buku pelajaran sudah berdebu akibat tak pernah dibacanya, bahkan disentuh pun tidak. Setiap kali Yamanbagiri berkunjung ke rumah Kongou yang tak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya, hanya mengeluarkan tatapan super dingin kepada Kongou hingga gadis itu hanya bisa merengek, memberi keringanan dalam belajar. Namun naas, Yamanbagiri lebih kejam daripada Adolf Hitler—begitu menurut Kongou—

Sekarang bulan Desember dan Kongou meminta untuk ditemani berbelanja sambil melihat-lihat kota yang penuh pernak-pernik khas Natal dan Tahun Baru. Awalnya Yamanbagiri tak ingin menemaninya, tetapi Kongou menangis tepat di depannya, memohon. Si pria berakhir menyutujui, jika ia tak mau mendengar tangisan maut 24 jam ala Kongou.

Dan, lihat? Yang mau belanja siapa, yang telat juga siapa. Yamanbagiri hampir memanas di tempat, tapi dengan kesabaran mega ekstra, dia mampu mengendalikan emosinya jika di tempat umum seperti ini.

"Jadi, kita mau ke mana?" tanya Yamanbagiri.

"Kita ke kedai Mamiya dulu! Aku lapar," Kongou memberi tanda _peace_ dengan tangannya yang tak berbalut sarung tangan.

"Bayar sendiri," tukas Yamanbagiri cepat.

"Hoho.. _of course!_ Aku juga akan mentraktirmu. _Don't worry_."

Yamanbagiri tak terusik oleh ucapan Kongou yang terkadang berbahasa Inggris, justru ia sedikit senang, setidaknya dia bisa menguasai satu mata pelajaran. Sesungguhnya Yamanbagiri tahu bahwa Kongou memang tertarik dengan Inggris dari kecil. Yamanbagiri tahu betul apa yang Kongou inginkan ketika hari ulang tahunnya tiba. Pria itu hanya membeli satu buah novel terjemahan (Jepang-Inggris) saja mampu menerbangkan hati si gadis ambisius itu.

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju Kedai Mamiya yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka bertemu. Yamanbagiri tak luput dari dinginnya udara, ia terus mengantongi tangan di saku mantel. Iris Kongou sibuk berkeliling, melihat-lihat sudut kota yang mulai disesaki hiasan-hiasan Natal juga Tahun Baru. Yamanbagiri melirik Kongou yang asik sendiri, lalu memperhatikan jalan kembali.

.

" _Irrashaimasen_ — _ara_ , Kongou- _chan_ , Yaman- _kun_."

Yamanbagiri dan Kongou disambut oleh pemilik kedai yang tengah melayani pelanggan, kemudian jalan mendekati.

" _Konbawa_ , Mamiya- _san_ ," salam Yamanbagiri.

" _Konbawa_ _mou!_ Jarang sekali kalian ke sini malam-malam," Mamiya terkikik geli.

"Si maniak Inggris ini ingin ditemani berbelanja. Padahal aku sangat ingin menantikan duduk di dekat perapian sembari meminum segelas coklat hangat," keluh Yamanbagiri. Kongou memberinya tatapan tajam, si surai pirang tak mengacuhkan. Mamiya semakin gelak.

"Kalian ini. Seperti berpacaran saja—" Yamanbagiri dan Kongou langsung memotong kalimat Mamiya dengan tatapan tajam pada pemilik kedai.

"Me-menu biasa?"

" _Yes!_ " Mamiya mengangguk dan kembali ke dapur.

"Duduk di mana?" tanya Yamanbagiri.

"Hmm.. karena pemandangan kota sedang bagus, kita duduk dekat jendela,"

"Terserah."

Lalu mereka duduk berhadapan. Yamanbagiri dengan lega bisa meletakkan kedua tangannya di meja. Yamanbagiri lupa dengan sarung tangannya, jadi tangannya itu terlihat memerah akibat dingin. Begitu juga dengan syal yang ia pakai, sedikit direnggangkan.

"Orang dingin namun tidak tahan dingin. _You weird_ , Yaman- _kun_ ," Kongou berucap, Yamanbagiri hanya berdecak.

"Diamlah. Ini tanda aku manusia normal," Yamanbagiri memandang ke luar. Orang berlalu lalang dengan senyum di wajahnya, sebagian berwajah letih. Pantulan sinar dari toko ke toko membuat kilau-kilau indah, dan Yamanbagiri tenggelam dalam suasananya.

Tak lama, Mamiya tiba dengan membawa senampan makanan beserta makanan penutup. Kongou tak sabar menyantap makanan itu, Mamiya hanya tersenyum. Dua mangkuk ramen jumbo, satu es kacang merah, secangkir teh melati dengan sedikit gula, dan dua gelas air putih. Paket menu spesial milik Kongou dan Yamanbagiri, mereka tak pernah memesan menu yang lain. Hingga tak terkejut juga kalau Mamiya hafal akan dua orang tersebut.

"He?" Kongou menatap bingung ramen-nya.

"Kenapa, Kongou- _chan_?" tanya Mamiya.

"Ramen Yaman- _kun_ lebih banyak dari punyaku." Seketika Mamiya ingin jatuh. Matanya teliti sekali, batin Mamiya.

"Yaman- _kun,_ tukar ramenmu-Yaman- _kun_? _Hey! Listen to me!_ "

Yamanbagiri melonjak dan menatap Kongou, "A-ah, maaf. Kenapa?"

Kongou memanyunkan bibirnya, "Dengar tidak sih? Tukar ramenmu denganku, "

"Hanya itu? Ini," Yamanbagiri menukar ramennya. Lalu Mamiya membungkuk, Yamanbagiri berterima kasih, dan pemilik kedai kembali ke dapurnya. Tak perlu menunggu, Kongou melahap ramennya dengan cepat, Yamanbagiri menghela nafas. Dia juga segera memakan ramennya.

Selesai makan ramen, Yamanbagiri menikmati es kacang merah miliknya. Padahal cuaca sedang dibawah suhu normal, namun dengan santai dan tenangnya, Yamanbagiri menyuap sendok demi sendok es kacang merah. Kongou menyesap teh melatinya perlahan, menikmati hangat dan harum dari tehnya.

"Hei, sudah selesai?" tanya Yamanbagiri setelah menyuap sendok terakhir. Kongou mengangguk. Yamanbagiri bangkit, begitu juga Kongou dan menuju Mamiya untuk membayar.

" _Arigatou,_ Mamiya- _san!_ "

"Sama-sama. Hati-hati ya!"

.

Kini keduanya sudah sampai di distrik perbelanjaan kota. Yamanbagiri mengadah, menatap manik-manik hiasan yang menjulang, mancapai atap distrik. Lalu di tengah distrik, ada pohon natal yang tak kalah tinggi, banyak lampu yang menggantung di situ. Toko-toko mulai memperlihatkan _item-item_ andalan mereka. Semuanya terlihat begitu mencolok dan terlihat mewah. Tiba-tiba Kongou menarik lengan Yamanbagiri, "Ho-hoi!"

Kongou mengeluarkan seringai, "Tak akan kubiarkan kau beristirahat sedetik pun, Yaman- _kun."_

Ah, seringai itu. Seringai yang paling menakutkan dan paling dibenci Yamanbagiri setelah seringai sang Ibu. Cengkeraman tangannya begitu kuat, sampai seorang Yamanbagiri sulit untuk melepas diri. Wajahnya sedikit memucat, keringat dingin mulai bercucuran. Dan—

" _Saa, iku desu ne! Follow me!_ "

Nyawa Yamanbagiri seketika direnggut hanya dalam hitungan menit saja. Sungguh menyeramkan.

.

Yamanbagiri terkapar di salah satu meja di _food court_ , tangannya menggenggam sekaleng kopi hangat yang sudah dibuka, kepalanya masih bersentuhan dengan meja.

"Aku bersumpah. Aku tidak akan menemani si maniak Inggris itu bila menyeretku dari toko ke toko selama 2 jam lagi." Yamanbagiri mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya.

Kongou asik melihat-lihat barang yang tadi ia beli. Kemudian melihat Yamanbagiri yang sudah kehilangan tiga per empat nyawanya.

"Yaman- _kun_ , kau lemah sekali,"

Yamanbagiri mengeritkan dahi, "Kau itu yang terlalu bersemangat,"

"Biasa saja, ah." Yamanbagiri mengangkat kepalanya, "Kekuatanmu sebanding dengan kapal perang, sungguh. Lihat? Lenganku memar karena cengkramanmu. Bisa-bisa, aku tidak latihan _kendo_ hanya karena ini."

" _Sorry, sir_ ," ucap pelan Kongou lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tahu sebenarnya kau tidak ingin menemaniku, 'kan?"

Yamanbagiri berdecak, "Memang,"

Kongou semakin menunduk. "Kalau begitu, aku akan mengajak Kak Haruna saja lain kali."

Yamanbagiri mengambil tangan kanan Kongou yang telungkup di meja, "Tapi, aku bukan sahabat yang tega bilang seperti itu, _baka_ ,"

Kongou mengerjap, "Hah?" Yamanbagiri melepas tangan gadis itu.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Yamanbagiri bangkit berdiri, "Ayo pulang. Sudah terlalu malam," kemudian jalan berbalik. Meninggalkan Kongou yang terkejut dan mengejar dirinya sambil bersusah payah membawa barang bawaan.

Yamanbagiri berhenti membuat Kongou menabrak punggung pria itu, "Ugh! Duh, kalau berhenti—" Yamanbagiri mengulurkan tangannya pada Kongou. Sekian detik terlewati, gadis itu masih tidak bergeming. Yamanbagiri menghela nafas, langsung saja ia rebut semua belanjaan Kongou dari tangannya.

"Kau tidak akan kuat mengangkat semua ini. Kuantar sampai rumahmu,"

Kongou mengatup mulutnya, menatap Yamanbagiri bertanya-tanya, dan wajah sedikit merah.

"Tapi rumahku hanya berbeda beberapa blok saja dari rumahmu,"

"Berterima kasihlah."

Kongou mendengus, " _Wakarimashita_. _Thank you,_ Yamanbagiri- _san_ ,"

"Hn."

.

.

Kongou dan Yamanbagiri sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, suasana sepi juga mendukung. Lampu-lampu jalan menerangi jalan mereka. Langit malam tak berbintang begitu jauh dari biasanya. Seperti hanya mereka yang ada di dunia ini. Yamanbagiri menggigil sejenak. Bahkan dinginnya sampai merasuki lewat alas sepatu yang bersentuhan dengan jalan beraspal.

"Sudah hampir sampai _lho_ ," ucap Kongou memecah keheningan.

"Aku tahu,"

Tangan kanan Yamanbagiri yang digunakan untuk membawa belanjaan sudah memerah. Ia berdecih kesal, masih merutuki kelupaannya membawa sarung tangan.

" _Nee,_ Yaman- _kun_?" Yamanbagiri mendongak.

"Kudengar Shigure- _chan_ menyatakan perasaannya padamu lusa kemarin,"

Yamanbagiri masih mendongak, menatap langit. "Tak kusangka, berita itu meluas dengan cepat,"

"Lalu, bagaimana jawabanmu?" tanya Kongou.

"Aku menolaknya,"

"Hmm.. kenapa? Padahal dia cantik dan baik, juga berprestasi. Tak jarang banyak laki-laki di sekolah kita yang suka padanya."

"Aku tidak ada perasaan untuknya. Haruskah aku memaksa?"

Kongou mengayunkan kaki-kakinya, kedua tangan mengait dibelakang. "Apa sekarang kau sedang menyukai seseorang?"

"Penting untukmu bertanya seperti itu?"

"Hei, aku hanya bertanya. Cih, dasar pelit." Kening Yamanbagiri berkedut.

"Kalau punya, lantas kenapa?"

Hati Kongou serasa didepak sesuatu yang menyakitkan-entah mengapa, ia sedikit kecewa.

"Kau sendiri. Bagaimana, huh?" Yamanbagiri balik bertanya, tapi Kongou tertawa.

"Entahlah. Kurasa belum,"

Sampai di persimpangan kecil, Kongou berhenti melangkah, "Yaman- _kun_ , sampai di sini saja. Aku tidak ingin mendengar racauanmu besok."

Yamanbagiri ikut berhenti, menatap Kongou. "Yakin?" Gadis itu mengangguk.

Pria pirang itu tak bergeming, masih tak beranjak atau tak berkata sekata pun, hingga—

"Aku menyukai seseorang."

Kongou mengkerutkan dahinya, mendengar Yamanbagiri yang tiba-tiba berucap. "Kenapa-"

"Jangan menyela, atau kau akan menyesal," Kongou diam sekejap, menanti kelanjutan kalimatnya. Sementara persimpangan sudah benar-benar sepi, tak ada manusia berlalu lalang, hanya mereka yang saling bertatap muka.

"Aku menyukai seseorang. Dari dulu hingga sekarang,"

"Dia cantik, sangat cantik. Wajahnya selalu ceria, tak tercelah kesedihan sedikit pun, walau aku tahu dia sedang bersedih," Yamanbagiri tersenyum, dan lagi mendongak. Kongou diam, mendengar dengan seksama.

"Ia cerewet, tapi dengan itu dapat mengisi hariku. Dan bagian ini yang akan kau tahu siapa orangnya."

Keduanya bertatap muka, bukan, bahkan bertatap mata. _Emerald_ dan _amethys_ bertemu. Kongou menunggu Yamanbagiri melanjutkan.

"Dia adalah seorang maniak Inggris yang selalu merengek padaku dengan suara yang amat kurindukan bila kami tak berbicara barang sehari. Rambut coklatnya yang mengembang menambah kesan kecintannya pada negara Eropa tersebut. Aku sangat ingin memeluknya sekarang."

Kongou membelak, dia mematung di tempat. Lidahnya kelu, tak mampu berkata apapun. Dengan sedikit kekuatan yang ia punya, ia mencoba berkata. "Di-dia—"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan gadis di depanku ini?" Yamanbagiri memangkas jarak antara mereka berdua dengan mengecup bibir merah muda Kongou yang terbelak. Yamanbagiri langsung melepasnya, mukanya memerah hebat. Begitu pula Kongou.

"Ma-maaf," Yamanbagiri menutup wajahnya dengan tangan kirinnya.

"Yaman- _kun,_ " Yamanbagiri melirik Kongou di depannya.

Yamanbagiri dikejutkan dengan sebuah pelukkan dari Kongou yang begitu erat, sangat erat. Bahkan Yamanbagiri hampir terjatuh bila ia tadi tidak sigap menahannya. Dengan takut-takut, Yamanbagiri membalas pelukannya.

"Ko—" Kini, Yamanbagiri yang berganti membelak. Gadis di pelukannya menangis. Yamanbagiri menghela nafas, lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Ku-kukira kau tidak menyukaiku," ucap Kongou diselingi sesegukkan.

"Tidak ada yang bilang, _baka_. Sebenarnya, aku juga mengira kau menyukai Kogi- _senpai_. Aku terkejut ketika kau-"

"Aku menyukaimu, bodoh, dari dulu. Tak ada yang lain selain dirimu,"

"Oh lihat. Gadis antusias nan eksplosif ini sekarang menangis di pelukkanku. Berhentilah menangis,"

Kongou melepas pelukannya, mengusap mata dengan kedua tangannya, "Habis aku terlalu senang,"

"Terlalu berlebihan—ugh! Hoi!"

"Jangan merusak suasana!"

Yamanbagiri menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Jadi," Kongou mendongak, matanya agak sembab.

"Kita.. pacaran?" Pria itu melempar pandang. Si maniak Inggris mengangguk seraya tersenyum lebar pada Yamanbagiri yang tersipu. Kongou tidak percaya, sama sekali, bahwa sahabatnya yang kini menjadi kekasihnya bisa tersipu dan berucap manis seperti itu. Kongou berpikir, mungkin Yamanbagiri hanya bisa di depannya saja. "Ayo pulang. Nanti aku akan menghubungimu jika sudah sampai rumah."

" _Promise_?"

"Tentu saja. Bisa-bisa, kau akan membunuhku dengan amukanmu,"

"Berlebihan."

.

Tangan mereka bertautan, membagi kehangatan di tengah dinginya hawa. Jari-jarinya saling berkait. Begitu erat dan tak terlihat untuk saling melepas. Kongou asik bersenandung, Yamanbagiri menatap jalan yang tampak tak berpenghuni.

Yamanbagiri dapat merasakan bahwa gadis yang ia cintai selama ini sekarang sedang dalam puncak kebahagiannya. Kalau dipikir lagi, bagaimana Kongou bisa menyukainya? Yamanbagiri menyukai Kongou masih wajar. Namun sebaliknya?

" _What's matter_?"

" _Iie_ ,"

"Hmm... Baiklah."

Bukan itu yang harus ia pikirkan. Yamanbagiri percaya akan perasaan Kongou. Seratus persen, bahkan lebih. Yang penting, Yamanbagiri yakin bahwa Kongou memang benar-benar menyukainya.

"Hei," panggil Yamanbagiri.

"Ya?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Seketika wajah Yamanbagiri dihadiahi pukulan dari Kongou.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OMAKE**

Setelah mandi dan berpakaian, Yamanbagiri mendengar ponselnya berbunyi. Ia mengambilnya dari atas meja belajar. Sebuah pesan dari Kongou.

 _Good night, Yaman_ - _kun. Mana janjimu untuk menghubungiku?_

"Dasar, maniak Inggris." gumam pria itu sembari tersenyum hangat. Yamanbagiri segera menghubunginya, lalu disambut sebuah teriakan khas gadisnya itu hingga Yamanbagiri sempat mendumal dan berakhir saling mengejek satu sama lain.

 **.**

 **.**

.

 **(A/N : ... kalau jelek salahkan mood dan wabah WB yang menyerang saya *kabur* *gak jadi* Jika kalian bingung dengan Kongou yang memanggil Haruna dengan sebutan 'kak', well.. itu memang sengaja, mau coba yang baru-baru *tawa* Yak, silahkan beri review dan kritik juga sarannya, ya? Sampai jumpa di fiksi-fiksi saya selanjutnya *wink*)**


End file.
